Scenario: Brazillian Civil War
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Various Rebel Militias | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Brazillian Government Forces |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Commanders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Estefan Santamaria Luiz Cardoso | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|Henrique de Silva |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Estimates vary: 3,000,000 5,000,000 | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Army: 378,232,091 Police: 367,982 Navy: 208,067 Air Force: 320 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; border-top: #aaa 1px dotted"|Around 7,500,000 Civillian Dead. |} The '''Brazilian Civil War '''was an armed conflict that lasted from 2028-2035. The war pitted mostly urban-dwelling government loyalists against a large-scale rebel movement that had its roots in the rural areas of the country. The war was quite brief, but bloody, with large numbers of dead on both sides. The Brazilian Civil War saw millions of people displaced and created one of the world's worst refugee crises. The War saw large areas of Brazil declare themselves independent from Governmental authority and declare themselves rebel-allied states, the Brazilian government's indiscriminate bombing of these areas turned moderate Brazilians against them, and in no small way contributed to the eventual defeat of the government. Many young, urban Brazilians were drafted into the loyalist forces, with a significant proportion (around 15%) of these unwilling recruits later deserting and joining the rebels. The international community universally condemned the Brazillian government for it's use of paramilitary hit-squads who would attack suspected rebel strongholds, these "Skull Squads" murdered, looted, raped and burned their way through the Brazilian countryside, brutalising the populace, and shifting public opinion towards the rebel cause. The eventual victory of the rebel forces saw a leftist government, led by former rebel leader Estefan Santamaria, come to power, and rapidly begin a program that saw the entire nation's wealth distributed equally. Today, Brazil ranks alongside India and the Confederated States of Africa as one of the world's major superpowers. Legacy of the War The Brazilian Government's handling of the Civil War is now used as a textbook example of how not to conduct such an operation. Many nations refused to harbor Brazilian government officials seeking asylum after the war, these refugees were returned to Brazil and all of them died before a firing squad in a three-year purge of all former government officials and armed forces commanders called "The Black Terror". Battle of Sao Paulo The Battle of Sao Paulo was a rebel operation whose intention was to "bleed the Brazillian Army white" while turning the public against the Government. On the morning of of 23rd December 2031, rebel forces moved into the outskirts of the city, dug into fortified positions, and waited for the Government to respond, every attempt to bomb or shell the rebels out failed, instead they destroyed large areas of the city. Attempts to flush the rebels out with conventional infantry assaults also ended in slaughter. The rebels knew that the Brazillian Army would never abandon the mission to retake Sao Paulo, no matter how many lives were lost. By mid-2032, the Brazillian Government used it's last nerve gas stockpiles to utterly exterminate the rebels in their positions, not a single rebel survived the gas attack, but an unseasonal strong wind blew a large cloud of nerve gas into the city centre, and killed thousands of civilians this event, perhaps more than any other, turned neutrally aligned Brazilians against their government. Category:Scenario Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars Category:Brazil